galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
RM2-ch7:Inklung-edited
Chapter 7: Inklung The trip back to Belle Station was eventless and so was boarding another long-range shuttle to the outermost planet of the system a few hours later. The intersystem trip would take only 35 minutes as the shuttle did have FTL engines and would bridge most of the six light hours in Quasi space. Sobyr did not even bother finding a seat and went straight to the shuttle’s small lounge for a burger. Roy was too excited to eat or feel hungry, so he opted for a cup of water. “What are they doing so far out? I mean what is on Kappa VIII?” Sobyr munched happily on his burger and waved to Alejandro who only had coffee. The Stellaris said, “This is a member species System in the Old Neighborhood region. Sol is only 168 light-years from here. Every rock is either utilized, occupied or under construction to be occupied. Like most Union Star system, the outermost planet is first and foremost used as a long-range listening and scanning outpost. On Kappa VIII is a large Union Army Post with a compliment of gunships. There is a system defense battery with Loki torpedoes and the region’s GalNet repeater station. Those large repeater stations usually have a crew. Kappa VIII also does the maintenance for all GalNet Buoys in the region.” Ncchsi ate her raw uncooked burger. She did not chew but devoured the burger in fast snapping motions and swallowed the pieces whole. Roy could picture how she would sink her teeth filled jaws into a prey animal and it was clear to him that the Maggi-Surons developed from a fierce predator life form. Despite her somewhat frightening appearance, he found her to be a nice person and she said. “SII has a factory there, making GalNet buoy parts or something. All in all, I think Kappa VIII has a population of 200,000. That isn’t very big but far from small. Inklung’s Sip Sap is a Union teacher there.” Sobyr wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I love those Earth Castle Burgers, they only serve this brand on shuttles and Space Busses around here. They come all the way from the Sol System, not printed food but Zero Stasis real meat.” Roy still wasn’t hungry and said. “Maybe I have the stomach to try one on our way back. Did they get attacked during the battle?” Sobyr shrugged. ”I don’t know but unlikely. Kappa VIII is currently all the way on the Galactic South side of this system and the Kermac-Nogoll fleet came from Galactic North, that is Coreward in Sector terms. Even if they were, they have Loki Batteries and not just one. The Army Gunships probably didn’t even launch. They are useless in an all-out space battle anyway, everyone but the Army knows that.” Sobyr checked the time and ordered another burger from the Lounge waiter. Then he said, “The slide caves on Kappa VIII are worth a visit. If we are successful with our attempt locating your parents, we should visit them. Four Kilometers of a steep ice cave tunnel you can slide with a Duro-Plast board. Great fun I tell you.” Kappa VIII didn’t look like much from space. It was a dark dull gray ball without a visible atmosphere. The local sun was nothing but a bright star among many other stars. But as they descended, Roy noticed a brightly lit dome in the otherwise stark gray and featureless smooth landscape. He hasn’t traveled all that much and seen only a few other places, but so far none of them could hold a candle to Green Hell. Sure enough, the town on Kappa VIII, once they had landed, was no different than Anthill inside. The same bright corridors. He was quite happy to see that the corridors and the main concourse featured quite a few green plants and open water. A weird-looking semi-humanoid being, gray from head to toe waited for them. The being was about as tall as Sobyr and had two legs and two arms, but arms and legs had at least one more joint. The head was completely smooth except for three darker almost black areas where eyes and mouth would be. The being appeared as if wearing a tight fabric semitransparent hood or mask over his head that smoothed any facial features into a vague representation of a human face. Aat noticed Roy staring at the being as they approached. “The Leedei developed on a planet with three suns and there is never any darkness or night. To protect their eyes they and many other life forms of their planet developed a second-skin-like cover over the actual eyes that is semitransparent and filters out most of the bright light and harmful radiation.” Ncchsi performed a complicated greeting ritual with her hands and Roy noticed the Leedei hand had eight fingers and each finger had at least six joints and looked almost independently alive and more like many-legged insects than hands. Ncchsi turned and placed her scaled hand with sharp claws on Roy’s shoulder. “This is Roy Masters and the big black thing answers to the name Partner.” Then she pointed to the being. “This is Inklung, he is a good friend of mine and its Sip-Sap was my Basic School teacher. Inklung is, like all Leedei, a formidable Telepath.” The being had a muffled, voice. “Nice to meet you, Roy and Partner. Your psi-connection to the beast is amazing.” Roy didn’t even try to repeat the greeting Ncchsi did and simply accepted the being’s hand. It was as if a bony spider crawled up his wrist. “I am very glad to meet you.” The being gestured to the exit gate of the shuttle landing berth. “Let us go to my home, where you can tell me in detail how I can be of assistance.” The home of the Leedei was located deep underneath the surface, a house carved into a rock alcove. One of many such homes lining a long tunnel wall. To Roy’s surprise and delight he noticed that some of the houses had front yards with green grass and even flowers and bushes. A gaggle of kids two humans, a black being with a dense black pelt and a Small Version of a Maggi Suron chased after a ball. A Klack guided a hover cart, wearing the green Uniform of a Union Post employee greeted them clicking his mandibles and then carrying a package to a door. A woman with a large hat was clipping a bush with a pair of scissors. Roy somehow had not expected this idyllic peaceful scenery underneath the ice and rock of a distant outpost planet and he recalled Cara’s words. She was right, in these aspects, the Union was quite fascinating. The interior of the Leedei home was very dark. Only dim strips of red light provided the faintest of illumination. There was very little in terms of furniture. Their host led them into a living room where sitting furniture had been added, and from the looks of it in anticipation of their visit, as it appeared out of place. Inklung gestured to the seats. “Please make yourselves at home. I know Roy is eager to come to the point and we shall as soon as my Sip-Sap can join us, Knunging will be here any minute now. My Sip-Sap is in contact with G 6783, our homeworld to gain permission to use the Telelistener.” An S-10 robot in domestic service configuration came in and asked with the same type of whispering voice. “Welcome to the Ging-Lung household, this unit was summoned to provide refreshments. Please state the type of snack or drink you like to consume. This household is attached to the Kroger groceries Network and we can provide virtually any desired refreshment.” Ncchsi was not very shy and said. “I like a Grobil blood squeezer.” Inklung said. ”Please do as our common friend did. Serving guests as good as possible is a Leedei tradition and it makes us very proud and happy if guests do avail to offerings.” Ncchsi apparently was here before as she switched on a little light above her seat, “Yes do order something, serving guests is like a religion to the Leedei.” Sobyr found the little contact and also turned on a light above him. “Well, in that case, Robot get me some Thauran Grape Juice.” Aat ordered Saran Beer. Alejandro wanted a coke with ice and Pictfram asked for a small bag of snack grubs. While Roy wanted to get started, he did ask. “Any fruit juice will do, maybe Cranberry?” The robot took the orders and Inklung sounded very pleased. “Thank you, friends of Ncchsi. You made this home a happy one and yes, we can provide almost everything. We have a Matter Radio enabled GalNet terminal.” There was a tone of pride in the Leedei’s voice. Roy had heard about this technology. It was among the newest developments. He knew the Institute on Green Hell had received one only recently. The technology allowed the transmission of actual matter over GalNet. It was limited to 1000 grams and the Matter Radio enabled Terminals, just like the service were ridiculously expensive. Roy was getting very nervous as the anxiety was killing him. First, he heard his parents got killed in a pirate attack. The news affected him more than he thought. His life had changed so much since then. His carefree days roaming the jungles seemed ages ago, and now he was sitting in the dark living room of strange aliens hoping they could tell him if they were still alive. He wished it would be all over soon so he could simply go back. Deep down he even regretted giving Uncle Sam his word to become a Marine. While he still wanted to do that, it was no longer his first choice, he simply wanted to go home. This constant feeling of being in situations he had no real control over made him terribly homesick. He was smart enough to know that his depression was caused by the uncertainty of his future, the forceful uprooting caused by the very parents he now wanted to save. Maybe he should simply let them rot, where they were. It wasn’t him who wanted them to go on an expedition and abandon the only place he knew as home. He was a homeless drifter if you really looked at it. The Leedei reached out for his arm. “I promise we will do what we can to help.” Just then a second taller Leedei entered the room, right behind the robot who served the refreshments. Despite his state of mind, he could not take his eyes of the plastic bag, the robot handed Pictfram. He was certain the little things inside moved. The second Leedei said. “I am pleased to see you have availed yourself to refreshments. My home and name are blessed by guests and their comfort.” They all thanked the Leedei for the refreshments and then the taller Leedei said. “I am Knunging, and I am a Union teacher, but right now I am a Leedei and a Union Citizen. I am honored that you came to us in search of assistance in this grave matter. However, there seems to be some misconception. The device we call Telelistener is a huge machine and only one exists. It is located on our Home Planet and generally not available to Non-Leedei. Usually not even to most of us.” Roy’s feelings and hopes sank to the bottom. The taller Leedei held up both hands. “No, do not lose hope, Roy Masters. The reason for me not greeting you at your arrival is, that I contacted our society’s leaders. The Council of my people has decided to allow you to use the device, mostly they are eager to see if the device can indeed be used like that. Our Council believes if it works, it could be used to locate many missing persons and some of our thinkers already dream of building many more Telelisteners and make them available to the Union Police. Of course, some voices do not want us to share this technology as it could be abused. You must know we take the Union Psi Laws very serious and it is those laws we find are the greatest gift of the Union to us and to all thinking beings. Psionics are rightly feared and mistrusted as these gifts can be abused. My society’s history is full of wars and conflict arose from the misuse of Psionics” Roy simply listened, hoping the Leedei would come to the point. From the corner of his eye, he saw Pictfram stuff thumb-sized maggot-like things into his four-way split mouth. Despite his alien face that allowed no human emotion to be displayed it was apparent the Centipede greatly enjoyed it. Knunging sat down and continued. “While my people discuss and decide the larger implications of whatever outcome of this experiment. They have, as I mentioned decided to let you use it, first and foremost to see if it works like that. In theory, it should, but it has never been used to locate a single mind. Despite the idea of your friends, it was never more than a theory. Because of this, your trial will be also a scientific experiment. So the Leedei will help you, but we cannot promise any results.” Roy was okay with that, no one could ask more of them and to find out if his parents were still alive would be an important first step in planning any sort of rescue. The taller Leedei slowly nodded. “Indeed Roy Masters, that would be the logical first step. For me as Union Teacher to know about your plan: six teenagers to run away and into Freespace; and not prevent it would go against every oath I took. And frankly every shred of common sense. So our help comes with a price. You, Mr. Masters, are welcome to use the Telelistener in the manner described, but it cannot be secret. Your guardian Cara needs to know about it.” Roy again felt as if he was riding a roller coaster. Every time there was progress there was a new hurdle. “She will not allow it.” “Assuming things is a trait that appears to be common with many young beings, including humans and the Leedei. She can’t deny you to try to rescue your parents. The old Bellebee told you the Union Fleet can not help you and that is true, but your circle of friends has increased and they all are willing to assist you. The Leedei, the Bellebee and it appears the Wurgus are on your side. I can not think of many individuals with such a host of willing helpers. All we need to do is find a way to do it right and with a plan. A group of teenagers running off to Freespace will result in you joining your parents as slaves, if you are lucky and more likely cause your death. Both outcomes are not going to help your parents one bit.” Roy had to agree there was a lot of truth in that, part of him had the same thoughts the moment his friends and he decided to go. He could not possibly be responsible for Sobyr and the rest to lose their lives or their freedom in a fool’s errand. “Thank you, Sir, I know it was a foolish idea from the start.” “Wanting to come to the rescue of your life-givers is not foolish, the way you wanted to do it however could be classified as such. Coming to us, however, was quite smart. I shall accompany you on this journey.” Roy sighed. “So what are we going to do?” “We are going to inform your Cara and then we make arrangements for you to come to our homeworld.” “From what I was told G 6783 is in another Galaxy, close to Andromeda. Will that not take many months to get there?” Aat put her arm on his shoulder and said to the Leedei. “He is a smart young man, but he didn’t like school too much.” Roy felt embarrassed by that, mostly, of course, it was true. The Leedei said. “By conventional means, it would take many years, but there is a Space train connection. We can be at G 6783 in four days. As your Cara said, the Union is quite amazing.” Inklung said. “I am going to be part of whatever rescue mission you guys plan. That is a given.” It turned out he could not really keep a secret of Cara, despite her, and every other Psionic gifted person he had met so far, claim that they weren’t prying or digging. She knew more or less what he was up to and was all excited about the Leedei experiment, saying that it would be a historic experiment and a chance to learn more about the Leedei and their Psi-Tech. She said she would organize the trip to Blue Moon and the Space Train ride to the Leedei planet. After he had talked to her, there was little else to do than to wait for the next shuttle. Aat had also made a call and reported that her father had arranged it with the Security Chief of the Federal Stockade on Kappa II, so they could talk to the Pirate captain incarcerated there. According to Aat and her research, this Pirate was supposed to know Captain Coldblood and could perhaps provide some information. Sobyr insisted that they passed the three hours until the Shuttle was scheduled to leave in one of the ice corridors. Roy at first did not understand what the big deal was. They took an Inter Planet Mover and exited it halfway across the small planet inside the thick permanent Ice mantle of this world. They were, according to Sobyr only five hundred meters underneath the surface and about 3000 above the rock core. They were not the only ones at this destination, there were hundreds of kids and adults of all ages. Wearing colorful thick padded Thermo suits and standing in line at a metal gate. The line moved quickly and Sobyr rented Thermal suits at that gate for everyone, except Alejandro and Partner. The Suits were supplied by a worn looking Auto Dresser and Sobyr explained from beneath a padded mask that kept only his eyes uncovered. “The caves have standard atmosphere pumped in, but since they are made of ice, there is no heat supplied. So it is going to be very very cold. Put on your goggles before you sit on a sled. It’s a wild ride so hold on to your dinner as well.” Roy, wearing a similar mask stepped through a second automatic door right behind Alejandro and the cold hit the few inches of exposed skin around his eyes like a fist. He immediately lowered the goggles and cursed. ”This isn’t just cold, this is space type of death freezing cold.” Alejandro shook his head. “No not really the temperature of space out here is about minus 270 on the C scale and due to the many people using these caves temperatures down here reaching only about minus 210 degrees. Roy nodded. “Yep that sure makes a difference, I mean it takes an entire 5 seconds longer to freeze to death right?” Aat right behind him pushed Roy in a friendly manner. “Don’t encourage him, he’s a nerd he won’t shut up about temperatures for the next three days.” While they talked they had moved on the platform and now Roy could see the actual Cave. Everything was bluish-white and many light elements had been attached to the ceiling, the Cave was about ten meters wide and had a more or less perfectly round diameter and it went in a steep angle down winding and curving. A robot asked. “Expert, Solo or beginner sled?” Sobyr sighed. “Beginner sled.” A mechanical arm lowered a bright orange plastic contraption into that pipe-like declining corridor and Sobyr climbed into simple plastic seat molded out of the same material. ”Your turn, Roy. Don’t hold up the line.” Roy climbed behind Sobyr and just as he sat down the robot arm released the sled and it began to slide picking up speed. Roy found handholds and held tight. Right after the first curve, the floor declined even further. They did not simply stay on the floor but skirted along the walls and left and right in a breakneck speed. Suddenly they were passed by a big black thing, Partner was sliding on his belly, legs folded forward right past them and Roy could hear his animal sneeze in excitement. Sobyr yelled against the wind. “Of all the wonders of this Galaxy, your partner takes the cake.” Roy who had his mind on his parents and what was ahead of him had not found much joy in the wild slide so far, but seeing his big animal tanking in steep curves, sneezing and sending waves of childlike excitement to Roy lifted his spirits considerably and he laughed... ”Yes, he does.” The ride ended in as the sled came slow to a stop and got caught by another robot arm. An open conveyor like contraption with a bucket like compartments carried them back up in another ice cave. Taking the second slide sitting on Partner’s back was even more fun and was a bit of a show of stunt as it was cheered and applauded by strangers and his friends alike. Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Stories